psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Altered states of consciousness
An altered state of consciousness (ASC), also called altered state of mind, is any condition which is significantly different from a normal waking beta wave state. The expression was used as early as 1966 by Arnold M. Ludwig and brought into common usage from 1969 by Charles Tart. It describes induced changes in one's mental state, almost always temporary. A synonymous phrase is "altered state of awareness". Altered states of consciousness can be associated with artistic creativity or different focus levels. They also can be shared interpersonally and studied as a subject of sociological research. Causes Accidental/pathological An altered state of consciousness can come about accidentally through, for example, fever, infections such as meningitis, sleep deprivation, fasting, oxygen deprivation, nitrogen narcosis (deep diving), psychosis, temporal lobe epilepsy or a traumatic accident. Altered states of consciousness also occur in healthy women experiencing childbirth, hence the introduction of the term gender-specific states of consciousness. Intentional/recreational/spiritual/religious An ASC can sometimes be reached intentionally by the use of sensory deprivation, an isolation tank, sleep deprivation, lucid dreaming, hypnosis, meditation, prayer, or disciplines (e.g. Mantra Meditation, Yoga, Sufism, dream yoga.) ASCs can also be attained through the ingestion of psychoactive drugs such as alcohol and opiates, but more commonly with traditional hallucinogens of indigenous cultures, such as cannabis, dimethyltryptamine, psilocybin mushrooms, Peyote and Ayahuasca. Other modern hallucinogens that some attempt to use for a similar purpose are for example, (D)-methorphan, Lysergic acid diethylamide or one of the drugs belonging to the classes of substituted tryptamines, substituted phenethylamines and substituted amphetamines. States of consciousness * Agitation * Autoscopy * Anxiety * Battle trance * Coma * Confusion * Convulsion * Daydream * Delirium * Depersonalization * Derealization * Dementia * Ego death * Ecstasy * Euphoria * Extrasensory perception * Fear * Flow * Higher consciousness * Hypnagogia * Hypnopompia * Hypnosis * Hysteria * Ihsan * Major depressive disorder * Mania * Meditation * Music therapy * Out-of-body experience * Panic * Peak experience * Presyncope * Psychedelia * Psychosis * Religious experience * Sexual pleasure * Sleep * Sleep deprivation * Sleep paralysis * Syncope * Wakefulness Typology During an altered state of consciousness, brain waves occupy different categories of frequencies (i.e. Epsilon, Delta, Theta, Alpha, Beta, Gamma). These waves can be measured using an Electroencephalograph (EEG). Below is a list of wave types, along with their corresponding frequencies and states of consciousness: * Epsilon: 0.00–0.05 Hz :Epsilon wave patterns have not been heavily studied; however, they may be connected to intense meditative states. * Delta: 0.05–4 Hz :Delta brainwave patterns characterize slow wave sleep. * Theta: 4–8 Hz Normal deep sleep state. :Theta waves are produced between dreams, and represent an "interlude" between dreams. The waves tend to last 15–30 minutes between REM states. * Alpha: 8–12 Hz Typical dream state. :Alpha waves can be seen in persons watching movies or television narratives in which they are fully engrossed, mostly unaware of their surroundings. * Beta: 12–30 Hz :Beta waves correspond to normal conscious brain activity, ranging from calm and relaxed consciousness, to fight-or-flight panic. * Gamma: 30–100+ Hz :As the ability to measure brainwave frequency has significantly improved with advances in digital technology, it has become possible and practical to measure brainwave frequencies beyond 30 Hz. As more is learned about these brainwaves, a change in classifications may occur. The beta-wave level of consciousness seems to extend well beyond 30 Hz, but frequencies of 90 Hz or more (gamma waves), are shown to be associated with coordination of signals across longer distances within the brain, facilitating the completion of complex actions or associations which require the simultaneous use of multiple brain regions. Researcher and theorists in this area * Helen Bonny * Carlos Castaneda * Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi -his book "Flow: The Psychology of Optimal Experience" regarding 'being in the zone'. * Bruce Eisner * Joseph Pierce Farrell * Thaddeus Golas * John Curtis Gowan * Stanislav Grof * Aldous Huxley * Ernst Josephson * Timothy Leary * John C. Lilly * Terence McKenna * Claudio Naranjo * Robert S de Ropp * Charles Tart See also * Ecstasy (emotion) * Energy (esotericism) * Religious ecstasy * Ego death * Flow (psychology) * Kundalini syndrome * Music therapy * Mysticism * Mystical psychosis * New Age * Near death experience * Neurotheology * Parapsychology * Psychedelic drug * Psychedelic experience * Psychology of religion * Psychonautics References *James, William The varieties of religious experience (1902) ISBN 0-14-039034-0 *Wier, Dennis R. Trance: from magic to technology (1995) ISBN 1-888428-38-4 Further reading * Wikibook on consciousness External links *John C. Lilly *Divine Way of Spiritual Heart Knowledge about consciousness developing. Methodology of spiritual self-perfection. *Ekstasis Journeys in trance, meditation, mysteries and altered states of consciousness *Mantra Meditation *Trance Research Foundation - Trance Institute Category:Consciousness studies Category:Yoga Category:Shabd paths nl:Trance (bewustzijn)